youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Verlisify
Tony Verlis Gatto, better known online as Verlisify or Verlis, is an American YouTube who centralizes and focuses on the subject of Pokémon. His most common content includes, update, gameplay and guide videos to help viewers through the Pokémon video-game series. He is considered the most controversial PokeTuber, and has accumlinated a fairly sizable collection of drama videos. Life Personal Life Tony is from Seattle, Washington, and had moved in 2016 to Washington's suburbs. Tony has a brother named Troy, who goes by the alias AceTrainerTroy on Youtube. Tony had blocked his brother on Twitter, so his relationship with his brother is unknown. Around the time he had 40,000 subscribers, he had an ex-girlfriend who he broke up with at the time, with him staying with his father after. Tony owns a female husky named Lyca. Tony has stated that he grew up a simple life in a rural or suburban environment. He didn't have access to the internet until he was 13. Tony's political and social values lean towards the American Conservative side. When he is confronted with the ideology that Conservatives are discriminatory in nature, akin to Nazis, he has defended his conservative views and has tried to separate himself and his political peers from Nazis, and had stated that he always found Nazis disgusting upon learning about them. Tony is part of the Furry community. Social Life Tony was suspended from Twitter. Tony states the reasoning for the Twitter suspension is that Tony was negative speaking about the person who doxed him. Doxing is considered an invasion of privacy, and is considered an unwritten criminal offense. Tony is still upset that negative speak can get someone suspended, but not doxing. Tony has had to deal with doxing, death threats, witch-hunting, and harassment that Tony considers being exponentially greater than what he had dealt towards other people. Tony has stated that when he committed negative actions to other people, he felt just, like trying to expose pedophilia and other sexual-related problems in a minor-friendly environment. Youtube Life He began his channel in February of 2013, where he started to make a name for himself through making Minecraft tutorial videos, before beginning his Pokémon content during December 2013. Tony was friends with fellow PokeTuber aDrive, but Tony's principles drove them further apart. Controversy Tony is considered one of the most negative influencers to the Pokemon community, according to other members. Tony also makes very controversial videos. Tony has stated that when he has a negative opinion about someone or something, he will intentionally use inflammatory language to "take it to the next step", because he claims once you've gotten to a point, "might as well go through with it to the end". However, despite countless feuds, Tony has stated that he would gladly welcome any collaborations of any variety. Cheating in the Pokemon Community Tony's most famous controversy is the stance that he has on cheating in Pokemon. In the Pokemon Community, cheating in the competitive aspect of Pokemon has been blatantly apparent since the 4th generation, which dates to 2006. Tony has stated that he was not as rooted in the Pokemon community at the time, and had firmly planted himself into the community around the 6th Generation, which dates to 2013. He has stated that the sheer dominance of unauthorized third-party devices and software has tainted the competitive scene. These third-party devices are used to obtain perfectly viable monsters nigh-instantly instead of having to be worked for like normal, thus putting the majority of players that don't utilize these tools at a disadvantage. He has also stated that the competitive scene in Pokemon is inferior to other competitive communities because of the sheer tolerance the community displays toward unauthorized software modification for one's own efficiency, advantage, or gain compared to other competitive communities. He has stated that he will stand against software modification in the competitive scene "to the end", and has not changed his stance since. Because of the sheer percentage of the community that tolerates the use of unauthorized third-party devices, he is positioned in the vocal minority and is tackling an uphill battle. ;DuncanKneeDeep and HoodlumScrafty Tony has stated that he doesn't get along with two YouTubers by the names of DuncanKneeDeep and HoodlumScrafty AKA Callum. This began when Callum posted a video detailing how to get into the competitive scene legitimately, before taking back his word at the end of the video by displaying third-party devices. When Tony's posted a blind reaction to the video, he was commending Callum, before feeling a sense of mockery towards the legitimate competitive scene, and indirectly towards himself. This sparked an ongoing feud between Tony and Callum, and Duncan was there to support Callum. ;MegaCrasher A YouTuber named MegaCrasher AKA Corey made a video on Tony on his old channel named 'MegaMasher' called "The Truth About Verlisify And More." Corey's argument was Tony became the first individual in the Pokemon community to start unnecessary drama against other YouTubers. As MegaCrasher, Corey made multiple videos on Tony, mentioning witch-hunting and using his huge subscriber numbers to harass people that are smaller than Tony, but not instigating feuds with channels bigger than him. Corey also mentions that whenever Tony is on a downfall, he creates drama to keep his channel alive, and to get "profit". Tony is strictly against cheaters in the Pokemon community, but Corey mentions to stay out of it, and let the cheaters be brought to justice. Corey also mentions that Tony is a completely different individual on Twitter, saying the things that are the opposite of what is said on YouTube. Corey mentions Tony making his fans go and dislike spam people's videos and encouraging cheaters to do terrible actions, such as commit suicide. ;PhillyBeatzU On Twitter, PhillyBeatzU has stated that he agrees with Tony in that he was right about the hacking scene and how it ruined the core pokemon playing experience, but had also stated that he destroyed the positive outlook of his only valid point by ruining his own image by attacking other PokeTubers and being hypocritical in other non-related topics. After seeing the Twitter thread, Tony responded saying that his positive outlook shouldn't matter when delivering factual information. He has stated that he would rather hurt or provoke someone's feelings and damage his image than deliver illegitimate information and damage his credibility, only to later regret having a damaged image in a later video. Smogon Controversy Tony's has expressed heavily on how he feels towards Smogon, the most famous unofficial Pokemon battling format, and its community. He has expressed that the Smogon community has been too successful for an unofficial format, and has expressed disdain towards the community aggressively enforcing their unofficial rules on the rest of the Pokemon community. He has also taken a distasteful stance on how Smogon presents its strategies, who tend to use positive and negative hyperbole. On Smogon's forums, the underpowered monsters in the series are subjected to witty, depressive commentary detailing why they shouldn't be used, instead of providing neutral to supportive commentary to those who would want to use them. General Conflicts 'Conflicts concerning Pokemon strategies' ;Shofu He has had many feuds with many members of the Pokemon Youtube Community, with his name being brought up an unbelievable amount of times. His feud began with a Youtuber named Shofu, who by Tony's standards, is a very skilled illegitimate player in the community. This feud consisted of Shofu's disapproval towards Tony's competitive strategies, which then extended to Shofu's circles and extended circles. After the feud, Tony claims that he feels he's on respectable terms with Shofu, but Shofu's feelings towards Tony remain anonymous, ranging from playful mockery to indifference. ;Pyrotoz On August 29, 2015, a YouTuber named Pyrotoz made a video about Tony called "Verlisify is an Idiot." where Pyrotoz shows a comment that Tony left on a beginner's guide to Pokemon video by Pyrotoz. Tony left an opinionated comment saying the tutorial is weak due to "unofficial" tiers and "weakness spread". Pyrotoz mentions there are different ways to begin within a Pokemon battle that Tony does not like, but Pyrotoz mentions that it's okay not to agree with, but doesn't think Tony knows other effective ways to play Pokemon. Tony also mentions a point about learning, not predicting. Pyrotoz responds and says he did bring up that point in the beginner's guide video that Tony left the comment on. Tony then self-promotes his YouTube channel by telling other users (who read the comment on the beginner's guide) to watch his beginners guide to Pokemon. 'Conflicts concerning Clickbait/False Communication' Tony has made a few videos concerning clickbait. His beliefs concerning clickbait are simple and black-and-white, as he believes that if the video contains content not related to the thumbnail or the title, the Youtuber in question is of a lower standard. Tony does not believe factors used to grab attention are inherently bad, such as large bold text on the thumbnail, capitalized letters, hyperbolized wording, and phrases one would describe as head-turning, as he believes it is subjective whether some aspects of the video are those factors. 'Conflicts concerning Original Content' ;Poke Tips On November 24, 2018, Verlisify uploaded a video titled "EVERYONE IS WRONG ABOUT SHINY POKEMON HUNTING! The BEST Pokemon Let's Go Shiny Hunting Guide". PokeTips uploaded a response video rebuking against Verlisify and talking about how he was claiming PokeTips' shiny-hunting methods as his own. Verlisify rebutted with a video named "PokeTips Is SCARED I Caught Him Lying! " talking about how PokeTips was antagonizing him, but then PokeTips made another response detailing all of the flaws in his arguments and even discussing his '' ad hominem'' arguments (like using PokeTips' sarcastic attitude as an argument against him). A commenter on Verlisify's video tried to break up the conflict by demanding both YouTubers to apologize and get it over with, but Verlisify refused, believing that he was not at fault and PokeTips was solely to blame. 'Conflicts concerning Discriminatory Behavior' Tony is often accused of discriminatory language. When Tony tries to insult other people who he claims are of lower intelligence to him, he often used words related to autism and other mental conditions and illnesses, which are examples of Mentalism. ;TamashiiHiroka Tony's relationship with Tamashii is that he was neutral to Tamashii's work. When commenting on Tamashii's presentation, Tony stated that she was trying too hard to look cute and appealing to the audience, akin to a camgirl, in comparison to other female videomakers and streamers. Many took this as a sexist remark. In an apology video, Tony states that he didn't know that "camgirl" was a loaded term. In 2015, he was aware that it was a term that was gaining concern over time, but he claimed to have underestimated the derogatory association and the impact it had. The controversy broke out and it stemmed from when Tamashii made a blog post on Youtube saying that she wasn't getting enough appreciation from Youtube, and would be doing streams on Twitch. Tony took this as Tamashii not caring about the support she was getting on Youtube, which he found as odd and a massive deal, and he came to the conclusion of "camgirl" when he noticed that her streams at the time were for a gender-focused demographic. 'Other Conflicts' ;Serebii Tony has a mutual hatred for Serebii AKA Joe Merrick. Joe is a journalist and the owner of Serebii.net, a dedicated Pokemon-related news site and wiki, which dates back to 1999. Joe has shown absolutely no respect for Tony, making a joke or saying witty dialogue against Tony whenever he is brought up. As a wiki editor and journalist, Joe has gained the support of the majority of the online Pokemon community, leaving Tony in a losing position against Joe. Both have argued against each other, one claiming the other to have a god-complex or just narcissistic personality disorder. They both claim that the other has gotten too pompous and can't admit when they are wrong, and when negative attention is thrown their way, they both try their hardest to either ignore/dismiss the information or try to debunk the information, instead of falling victim to the information and changing what needs to be changed. Tony has noted that Joe has been losing his grip on punctuality and accuracy, in concern to the information that is posted to his website. Tony blames this on the potential idea that Joe has become too big-headed on social media and it is affecting his work. Tony has noticed that when Joe commits to an ideal, he will not shake his resolve, potentially to the detriment of his website. Tony has stated that he had never directly or indirectly harrassed Joe on social media, but his rivalry with Joe would stem from Tony saying anything, with Joe responding to him or vise-versa. Tony has stated that when he has responded to Joe in a non-aggressive way, it would eventually spiral into an aggressive argument. Tony states that he has never blocked Joe on social media sites, but Joe had blocked Tony multiple times. On Twitter, Joe would unblock Tony to say something negative to Tony, and then block him again. Joe has shown to actively not want Tony to succeed. Joe had sent a false copyright strike on one of Tony's videos to try and harm his channel and livelihood, with the strike being revoked because Joe didn't have a valid copyright claim. He had also got Tony removed from YouTube Gaming promotions. Tony thinks of this as Joe having a vendetta against Tony and trying to use his high image to pressure others into attacking Tony and making sure he's still "canceled". Joe also 'witch-hunted' Tony's private Twitter account, which Tony states he only uses for news and minimal interaction. Tony refuses to support Joe's site, choosing instead to support a rival site. Gallery Verlisify.png|One of Tony's multiple profile icons Verlisify-User-Icon.jpg|One of Tony's multiple profile icons Verliswolf.jpg|This image was used extensively by Tony's enemies to humiliate him Subscriber Milestones *100,000 subscribers: January 14, 2015 *200,000 subscribers: May 2, 2016 *300,000 subscribers: November 22, 2016 *400,000 subscribers: March 24, 2018 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers